Vehicle safety tests include a front collision test in which the entire front portion of a motor vehicle is collided with a wall, a front overlap test in which a part of the front portion of a motor vehicle is collided with a hard wall or a steel bar structure, and a side collision test in which the side surface of a motor vehicle is collided.
The side collision test is performed to measure the safety at the time of side collision and is conducted by causing a wall body moving at a predetermined speed to collide with the side surface of a motor vehicle.
It is desirable that the side collision test is performed with respect to an actual motor vehicle. However, in a process of developing a new car, it is necessary to conduct tests for different designs. Thus, it is often the case that the tests are performed using a side outer component which is a test-purpose chassis to which a side door can be fastened.
The side outer component is used for a side collision test in a state in which the side outer component is coupled to a jig for strength test of a side door. The side outer component is formed in different structures depending on the types of motor vehicles.
Thus, side outer components conforming to the sizes and positions of bodies of different motor vehicles and jigs for supporting the side outer components need to be manufactured in order to perform a strength test for a side door. This poses a problem in that the cost of development of a new car increases.
Furthermore, in the prior art, counting bolts are fastened in order to fix a product. Thereafter, the flange portion of the product and the jigs are welded to each other. This poses a problem in that the welded portions have to be separated when demounting the product after a test.